L'abandon
by xLoveYouAnywayx
Summary: Au moment de quitter sa maison du 4, Privet Drive, Pétunia Dursley ne peut s'empecher de pleurer. Mais elle se fiche de laisser derrière sa maison, son quartier tranquille, sa petite vie parfaite. Elle s'en fiche, ce n'est pas ça qui la tue. C'est d'abandonner Lily, encore une fois.


J'entends les pas de Dudley sur les graviers et la porte de la voiture claquer mais je ne le vois pas, Lily. Mes yeux sont fixés sur lui. Il est là sous mes yeux. Je ne sais pas si tu peux le voir mais il est devenu beau, ton fils. Je le regarde et c'est toi que je vois à travers lui, malgré ces traits qui ne sont pas les tiens, malgré ses cheveux sombres, ce sont ses yeux, tes yeux qui me retiennent sur le pas de la porte.

Tu sais, Lily, je m'en souviens et si je pleure aujourd'hui alors que je dois fuir ce n'est pas parce que je dois laisser derrière moi tout ce qui a fait ma vie, non. Si mon visage est baigné de larmes, Lily, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de refaire la même erreur. Parce que je l'abandonne comme je t'ai abandonnée.

Tu sais, Lily, je me souviens de iton visage/i, de ce sourire qui illuminait tes yeux, alors que tu avais enfin reçu cette lettre, celle que tu attendais depuis que tu avais neuf ans. Parce que tu étais différente et que ça te donnait accès à un autre monde, à un monde plein de cette magie à laquelle nous rêvions quand nous étions enfants. A un monde où je n'avais pas ma place. Tu étais si fière. Mais moi ije t'ai tourné le dos/i.

Pendant des années je t'ai détestée, petite sœur. Parce que ta différence, celle que j'aurais tant aimée avoir moi aussi, cette différence, elle t'a tenue éloignée de moi pendant toutes ces années. Tu aurais dû être là pour moi lorsque j'avais des problèmes de cœur, tu aurais dû être là, simplement là.

Pourtant, Lily, ce soir là, lorsque je suis allée éteindre la lampe sur le perron, j'ai su. J'avais toujours su que tu avais un courage que je ne possédais pas, des idées que tu défendrais au prix de ta vie, et même si je ne l'ai jamais dit à voix haute, ça me faisait peur. Alors quand j'ai vu ce couffin, Lily, j'ai su. J'ai su que ce que j'avais craint était arrivé. J'ai su que ce monde que j'avais fini par haïr t'avait détruite. Parce que, là, sous mes yeux, se tenait ce petit être, ce minuscule reste de toi.

Je l'ai pris sous mon bras et je l'ai déposé sur la table basse du salon. Je crois que je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé. Pourtant le lendemain, lorsque Vernon est parti au travail, je suis restée seule sur mon lit, mes yeux posés sur les deux berceaux en face de moi. Et la vérité m'a frappée de toutes ses forces.

Les mots écrits à l'encre trop noire sur ce papier trop blanc, ils me brûlaient les yeux et me lacérait le cœur. Alors j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré comme jamais. En silence. Les sanglots me déchiraient le cœur, les cris retenus me brûlaient la gorge et ma tête me faisait mal. Mon corps se tordait de douleur par ta faute. Parce que tu étais morte, Lily. Parce que tu m'avais laissé ton fils et qu'il te ressemblait tant que c'en était douloureux. J'aurais voulu hurler, Lily, mais je n'en avais pas le droit.

Tu m'avais quittée, à tout jamais, mais je n'avais pas le droit de te pleurer parce que j'étais celle qui t'avait abandonnée. iSi seulement j'avais su./i

La vie est cruelle, Lily, et chaque jour elle me le rappelait. A chaque fois qu'Harry me regardait, c'était toi que je voyais. J'aurais tout donné pour te iregarder dans les yeux et te voir me regarder en retour./i Mais ça n'était pas toi, Lily, il n'était pas toi. Tu étais déjà morte.

C'était trop tard.

Chaque jour, je regrettais de ne pas t'avoir serrée dans mes bras, parce que maintenant c'est trop tard. Mais tu sais, Lily, le temps a passé et je ne t'en veux plus. J'ai ipardonné tes erreurs/i, parce que tu n'étais qu'une enfant, tu ne savais pas à quel point te voir partir me faisait souffrir.

Il était des jours où la douleur était encore plus terrible. A mon anniversaire, au tien, à celui de la mort des parents ou de la tienne. Et ces jours là, je me sentais ime briser/i, mon cœur se fendre et ma douleur refoulée s'échapper et m'assaillir. Ils me prenaient à la gorge et m'étranglaient. Ils noyaient ma tête sous les souvenirs, sous les rires et les jeux enfantins, et je m'accrochais au plan de travail de ma cuisine, pour ne pas m'effondrer. Parce que dans ma vie si parfaite, il ne manquait qu'une seule chose. Toi.

Certains matins, je m'installais devant ma glace et je nous revoyais jouer aux grandes et nous maquiller un peu trop, un peu maladroitement. J'avais l'impression de te voir assise là, à coté de moi devant la coiffeuse, du haut de tes six ans. Tu me regardais avec tes grands yeux verts et tu me disais à quel point tu me trouvais belle. Dans ces moments, là, ceux où tu me manques tellement que j'aimerais disparaître, je me cache derrière ma petite vie. J'enfile mon costume de femme parfaite, de femme normale et je vis cette vie qui n'est qu'une forteresse que j'ai construit autour de moi.

Mais Harry était là. Chaque matin, chaque soir. Et le voir grandir me rongeait, parce que tu ne pouvais pas le voir, ton fils. Tu serais si fière, il te ressemble tellement. Je crois que le pire, c'est toutes ces fois où il faisait de la magie. Ces petits sorts stupides qu'il réalisait, ils me faisaient penser à toi, Lily, encore et encore. Ils me frappaient en plein cœur et me piétinaient. A chaque fois, je me retrouvais impuissante, incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit alors que ces souvenirs m'assaillaient à nouveau.

Alors je restais assise sur une des chaises de ma cuisine trop brillante et je me noyais dans mon chagrin. Et Vernon punissait Harry pour ce qu'il avait fait et moi je ne bougeais pas. Est-ce que tu me méprises, Lily ?

Mais tu sais, petite sœur, ije donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir un jour/i, une heure un instant de plus avec toi. Malgré tout ce qui nous a séparé, j'espère un jour te voir revenir vers moi, après tout ce temps. Je sais c'est idiot. Mais tu veux savoir la vérité, Lily, je ne suis jamais allée à Godric's Hallow. Je ne suis jamais allée sur ta tombe, petite sœur. Je n'ai pas la force de te dire au revoir.

Je ne veux pas y aller, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de voir cette affreuse pierre sombre pour penser à toi. Je ne veux pas voir ces inscriptions qu'un inconnu aura gravé parce qu'elles ne sont pas toi, Lily, il ne te connaissait pas, celui-là.

Moi oui.

Malgré tout, Lily, je te connaissais, mieux que personne.

Je veux que tu saches, ma Lily, ma petite sœur, je veux juste que tu saches que ije suis désolée/i de t'avoir faite souffrir parce que je réalise que je nous ai faites souffrir toutes les deux.

J'ouvre la bouche pour prononcer ces mots qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis trop d'années alors que je fixe tes yeux qui me regardent. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui te tiens en face de moi, Lily, alors je la referme.

– Eh bien… Adieu, je finis par dire du bout des lèvres.

Et je quitte la maison en t'abandonnant à nouveau ma Lily, en abandonnant ce dernier bout de toi.


End file.
